


烈火如歌续文·待到山花烂漫时【番外·双生】完结

by jincecilia



Category: Drama-烈火如歌
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincecilia/pseuds/jincecilia
Summary: 关于他们第四第五个孩子，关于烈枫与樱宁的相处。那些我们的更新和死亡。





	烈火如歌续文·待到山花烂漫时【番外·双生】完结

**Author's Note:**

> 年里突然想写这一段，双生又新生。
> 
> 并没有太多起落的情节，仍旧是岁月流逝中的一段，
> 
> 我们在漫漫岁月里不露声色地死去又更新。
> 
> 我们映照着成长，如同双生，却不见得同死同生。
> 
>  
> 
> 我们终将告别
> 
> 我们其实每天都在告别
> 
> 但仍旧说不好那一声再见……
> 
> 我们并非流连人间，只是流恋有你的那个世界
> 
> ……

番外·双生

冬月二十八。  
烈枫生辰。  
晚宴后。

今日是烈枫生辰，离开年节不过一个月，樱宁怀着三个月的身孕，孕吐从上个月开始，到现在没有丝毫缓解倒是有变本加厉的样子，任非来瞧了几回，虽然都说没有大碍，但樱宁脸上并不见松弛。  
今日山庄里惯常摆下了生日宴，也是为借着这个机会犒赏众人，烈枫觉得樱宁在房里休息也可，但樱宁却是不愿，这虽不是整寿，但她不想不出现，再说她也只是心里有事加上吐得多些，身子有些乏力而已。  
烈枫护着的心思明显，大家也贴心地早早散了。于是，他送走了任非，便扶着樱宁回了枫院。

她梳洗时，他就在一旁陪着，看着她开始显怀的腰身和与前两日比又有些消瘦的脸颊，他想抱她上床，她却是非要自己走，最近，她不知道在倔强着什么，心里头又装着什么事。  
他去问了任非她身体的状况，任非只是淡淡笑着说没大事，说樱宁有什么自然会和他讲——  
可她明明就是没有讲。

他又问道：“不如我写封信给你爹爹娘亲。”

他蹲下帮她脱鞋，抬头又见着她皱眉摇头：“不是说了不用。”  
她一直不让烈枫去信给银雪如歌，她不想他们提前回烈火，她的理由是：  
“都对你说了几次了，他们说得清楚是由吐蕃去天竺，十成十不会回来过节，我这飞鸽传书到了那里，恐怕也只是扫了他们的兴，他们赶回来的时候，我都该好了……”  
烈枫扶她到床上躺着，屋里明明很暖，但披着罩衫的她指端仍旧凉凉的，他起身去外头火墙里再添一些炭，然后回来脱了外袍坐在床边，又握着她的手替她暖着，再道：“为何就是不想去信？就算现在赶不及，晚些来也挺好，有他们在，总能照顾你些，你娘亲也能替你处理一些事务——”  
“我哪里又不能处理事情了，哪件事我怠慢下了？”樱宁嘟着嘴，胃里头又是一阵恶心，她努力忍了忍，从他掌心抽出自己的手，拿起床边柜上暖着的水壶要倒水——  
“是又要吐了？”烈枫看得见她强忍的表情，就要给她去拿钵盂好给她接着。  
她抓了他手腕拉着他，又摆了摆手：“我刚喝了碗粥，再吐了，这又是半天没吃东西，能忍着便忍着。”  
她看着他，对上他眼里的担心，却是垂下了眼——

烈枫坐下倒了水递了给她，他踌躇着，还是问出了口：“是……还是介意，你娘亲？”  
她抿了抿嘴，轻轻拍了拍他的手，摇头道：“我这胎还不稳，刚怀上那阵还有些见红，虽然任非说是正常是无碍，但我以前未曾这样，总是有些担心，还是不想太早告诉，万一有什么，他们倒是失落……我也听人说，等孩子大些再告诉更多人，也有安胎的意思。”  
这样说了，烈枫却更是揪心，樱宁看着又有些后悔，便道：“年节是我娘亲生日，她不来，山庄也少一件事应对，按着你的性子，她来了，你哪里有不给她做寿的道理？别到后来，倒是少陪了我，我如今这样，可是不乐意——何况，我又有什么事不能同你说，偏要我娘亲才行？”  
烈枫侧头看着她，心里有些不解，但到底是心疼，他知道她说这些是为了安抚他心里前头刚起的不安与难受，她肚子里这孩子，更多是他想要的，她之前原本不打算再生，如今却是要她吃这些苦……

她又是一个恶心，拿起杯盏压了压，这水她泡了橙子皮，清香味道能让她好过些，可是喉间的酸涩仍旧时不时泛起，压也压不住。  
烈枫抚着她后背替她按摩顺气：“本来也是说好顺其自然，若是……也就当是天意，当时给嘉逸取名字时，你便说，她是溢出来逃出来的孩子，所以这个——”  
樱宁却是捂住他的口：“莫要说这样的话。”  
她指了指自己肚子：“他们要听见，真以为什么就不好了——”  
烈枫住了口，也突然意识到了什么，他轻轻捉住她手：“他——们？”  
樱宁已经意识到自己说漏了嘴，她犹豫了一会儿，叹了口气，不想再瞒：“任非说，这一胎怕又是两个——”

烈枫脸上是惊讶，还没等他转为惊喜，樱宁就打断：“你先别……太高兴……任非说，与静颐与敬一那时候不同，如今这两个孩子连在一处，其中一个好像弱一些，也许会长着长着……只剩下一个……就算都生长起来，但到底多些风险，可能生产时也不能两个都保住，甚至……”  
她低头，也不再掩饰心里的担忧和难过：“是我不让任非告诉你的……我自己心里也有点乱……我怕你知道了，多了期待……我不知道怎么应对……”  
烈枫没再说话，他将她搂在怀里，不让她的手只是攥着膝上的毯子，而是握着它们放在自己腰身——  
他知道她不想他失望担忧难过，因为她正在经历；可他还发觉，她完全忽略了自己的安危：她生敬一与静颐时都那样辛苦，本来生孩子就是凶险的事，那时好在那两个孩子都是健康有力，而她那时候也更年轻，但现在……

他不敢想了——  
他用力搂着她，越发说不出话来。

樱宁却是拍了拍他的后脊背：“有任非在，没事的，他已想了办法——我没有那么弱，是我说要生的，我知道我自己在做什么。”  
烈枫仍旧没说话，只是抬手抚着她的后脑，蹭着她头发脸庞。  
樱宁也搂紧他，笑着：“只是我也是不懂，我们怎么就老是能一下怀两个孩子呢？真想去问问我爹爹，上一回神神叨叨说什么是他辛苦让我能‘一次而竟全功’，那这一回又是什么？就知道不能信他那些玩笑话……也不知道暗河宫或战家过去是不是有这样的先例。”  
烈枫稳了稳呼吸，缓了缓接话道：“你怀静颐那时候好奇也有去翻过，虽然不是我娘亲母后那一支，但高昌王室有双生子的记载。”  
樱宁有些意外：“诶？却不告诉我？”  
“只以为是偶然，所以便没有提。”  
樱宁又抱了抱他，打趣：“原来真是你这个高昌王子的缘故。”  
他鼻间轻出一口气，犹如叹息，带着歉疚：“对，是我的缘故——”  
她再拍了拍他后背：“你若这样，会让我更辛苦……”  
他抿了抿嘴，吸了口气，道：“你生敬一静颐时，我其实想过，不要你再生孩子了，受那辛苦不说，我……也好怕失去你。”  
他说着不觉加重手上揽着，樱宁也蹭着他衣襟脖颈：“……让你尝尝我那时候的滋味也好……”  
说出口又觉得不妥，她连忙补一句：“我不会有事的，后来不是又生了嘉逸？一回生，二回熟，这是第三回了，是不是？再说，有任非在，也还有我爹爹，嗯？”

烈枫抚着她的后脑，对上她的眼，他将吻印在她的额头，吻着又觉不足，眼里晶莹着，又向她的嘴唇——  
樱宁连忙抬手挡住：“我口里尽是酸涩，别了！”  
烈枫却是扯下她手，捧着她脸不让她躲，她便死死闭着嘴唇，他笑着硬是吻上她，她脸被他捧着，脸颊带着口唇无可奈何嘟起，倒是更好亲——  
他亲了一口，又亲一口，见她还是紧闭着眼不肯放松，便问：“现在还恶心吗？”  
烈枫已经松开手，取了水杯喝了口水，然后等她回答。  
樱宁睁眼，有些茫然，咽了咽唾液感觉了一下，然后摇了摇头：“没有——”  
话音没落，烈枫已经再次吻了上了她的唇，温热的水流带着淡淡橙子清香也流向她的口腔，她一瞬之间只能跟着吞咽，然后便慢慢地随着他搅进她口腔的舌沉入那一份他给的纠缠亲昵……  
她的手顺着他揽着她腰的力道，环上他的脖颈，手指穿过他披散着的发丝，抚弄着他的后颈，任那些发丝缠绕在她指间……  
他听着她呼吸，慢慢停下这个吻，然后在她耳边故意含着正经道：“原来这样可以止吐——”

她在他肩膀胸口微微喘息，然后笑开着，提起还在他后颈绕着的手，捶了他一下。  
然后，她想起什么：“早间我送到议事堂的‘礼物’，你可喜欢？”  
他看她眉眼，眼神温柔：“——喜欢。”  
“我不是问那盒子里的哦——”她的眉眼里带着小小挑衅与调笑，再确认：“大家……都配合，对不对？”  
他侧脸垂眼含着腼腆，脸上都是“拿你有什么办法”却又甘之若饴的表情：“嗯——”  
樱宁满意笑着，再送上亲吻，在唇瓣儿分离又贴上的间隙，她轻道：“我的枫儿……生辰快乐……”  
他回吻她，他想，她给他的又何止是快乐？  
脑里又想到今日议事结束时，她差的人进来说夫人有东西要给大家，要请大家等一会。她本因身体缘故，已有一阵没有列席，大家本来意外，看见那来的一列人更是惊讶——  
侍女们给各位堂主管事送去庄里新开的腊梅花束，每支花束上都绑着利是与纸条，不一会儿众人便相视笑出，烈枫却还是不知所以，直到碧儿拉着姬惊雷站起：  
“今日烈庄主生辰，夫人让我们替她说一句：愿庄主如日光月华，山寿松青！”  
姬惊雷虽是看不见，但碧儿已念给他知晓，他哈哈笑道：“师兄如冬梅傲雪，一身晴明，祝满堂儿女欢笑，一世夫妻春长！”  
秦莯也是站起拱手：“祝瓜瓞绵绵，琴瑟依依！”  
其他人也陆续站起，忍着笑，或说出那些纸条上的字句，或是自己道出祝福：  
“祝年华不老，青春永驻。”  
“祝乐享天伦，福寿安康。”  
“庄主生辰喜乐，我等共聚风光！”  
……

烈枫站起，听着各方祝词，致谢都是来不及，大家笑声里含着钦羡，他却是脸都要红了起来，这时侍女又递了小盒给他：“夫人说，这是给庄主的生辰礼物。”  
他打开，里面是干燥压整过的一叶红枫与一朵樱花，它们两两相依在两层透明绢帛之间，在红木绣屏绷架里平平展展，细看那边缘都是密密针脚固定，该是用劈了好几股的细细丝线才会这般不着痕迹，而那一侧绣着的字则早早入他眼帘：  
春樱秋枫连年，夏雨冬雪随缘，佳辰乐事如愿，红颜白首君前。

……

有她的日子都是佳辰，有她相伴的事都是乐事，他的人生已经富足得没有什么愿景，只愿这般每日每日延续，可她却一直一直给他带来更多惊喜——

他抱着她再开口：“你什么时候做的那些针黹活儿？”  
她避重就轻：“本来就有收着干花夹在书里的习惯，再问了任非一些保留色泽的法子，再让秦莯找合适的绢帛请人做了绣屏架子，所以也不是都是我做的——”  
他揽了揽她的腰身，上身却是退后些，好直直看着她眼：“你敢说那上头的绣工不是你？”

樱宁看他一脸严肃，嘟了嘟嘴，吐了吐舌，抬手扯了扯他的衣襟：“也不是这一个月才开始绣，我慢慢绣的，你也不想想院子里的枫叶是什么时候红的，到现在是过了多久，我也没累到什么，也就是绣得慢，到你生辰才给得出……”  
他看着她，感受着她轻轻拉着自己的力道，心里早就塌陷，哪里严肃得下去，脑里倒是浮上了让他今早就开始头疼的那件事：  
“你这样，我都不知道你生日要送什么才好……”

她听着鬼灵精怪地挑起眉，双手手指并拢搭起，硬是在他怀里微微颔首弓背对他行了个礼，更是语调夸张地扮演起了小媳妇：“奴家怎敢劳夫君思虑？奴家这身上不便侍候，夫君没有偏房小妾便是对奴家照顾了！奴家感激涕零，哪敢要什么生日礼物？夫君若是思虑过度，这倒是奴家的不是了，不可不可！”  
她说完拼命忍着笑，抿着嘴，垂着头，等他反应。  
烈枫看着她无言，过了一会儿道：“是知道我现在不敢对你如何是不是？”  
她再忍不住，哈哈哈笑开——  
他揽腰吻住她，成功止住她得意的笑声，她更是含着笑由着他——好像接吻的时候的确不容易吐？  
她因为这想法又是笑，他感觉到了，移开嘴唇，看着她，虚了虚眼，将唇移到她脸颊耳后脖颈，听着她的呼吸里时不时渗出的一些娇喘，他得意地笑了笑，手探进她衣内……

不久她便求饶：“好了……停下……”  
他乖乖停下，衣内的手移动，抚上她隆起些的小腹，压着也被自己挑起来的欲求——真是伤“敌”五百自损一千。

于是他也只能换个话题，他摸着她肚子，道：“对了，你可给他们想好名字了？”  
樱宁摇头，然后又是忍不住笑：“嘉逸在肚子里时叫‘加一’，要不叫加二，加三？”  
她这一段起伏的笑声，倒是也让烈枫心情松了好多，他提手点了一下她的鼻子：“前头捂我嘴的是你，现在开他们玩笑的也是你。”  
樱宁收了收笑，嘴角弯弯带着撒娇，叠上他抚在自己肚子上的手：“你们爹爹为你们打抱不平呢，可听见了？”  
烈枫低头看着他手，心里那样柔软：“虽然不知男女，但若有一个是男孩，一定是姓战。”  
樱宁点头：“任非说，这两个孩子会是同一个性别，可能极为相像，难以分辨。”  
烈枫脑里忍不住冒出两个孩子的如同照镜的可爱模样，笑得温暖道：“宁儿希望这两个是男孩子还是女孩子？”  
樱宁摇头：“只要健康平安，男女都是好……”  
她按下那些又要冒出来的担忧，接续道：“说到姓战的话，那是男孩子也很好。”  
烈枫定心想了想：“男孩子姓战，可取‘决’字，战时决胜千里——”  
樱宁笑，心里想着他们男子脑里就免不了这些打打杀杀，她口里倒是顺着他的话念道：“决胜千里，那就再取一个‘远’字，决远。”  
烈枫眼睛一亮：“倒是好，战决远——只是硬了些，大约不适合女孩子。”  
樱宁却说：“也许未来也是个女将军。”  
烈枫听着笑：“也是。”  
樱宁看着他脸上充满期待的骄傲满足，心里也忽然盛满喜悦，便继续问：“那另一个呢？”  
烈枫想了想，倒是忍不住带着些得意：“本想着四个孩子，烈家两个，战家两个，现在烈家却是多得。”  
樱宁抚他笑容：“老天爷要还给你，毕竟你给战家做了那么些年儿子，是不是？”  
她不觉又生出怜惜，摩挲着他脸上的须根，又抚上他曾有蓝宝石的左耳垂——  
烈枫握着她的手，轻轻将脸颊依着她掌心，千言万语却是默默……

樱宁喜欢看他那样依恋看着自己，仿佛他是她的孩子，会对她撒娇，会腻着她不放手，会要她心疼保护，而不是那个总是比她年长的丈夫，总是惯于把她护在身后，他也总是那么能干，好像都不需要她为他担心，但是她对他却有好多牵念，不知归到何处……  
“所以，姓烈的话，烈庄主有没有想到合适的名字？”她看着他，拇指仍轻轻蹭擦他脸上皮肤。  
他捕捉到她眼里那小小的怅然，抿了抿嘴，按着她的手在他脸颊，那力道让发声都有些含糊，听着更没了平常的持稳，却更像一个稚子耍赖：“宁儿想吧，宁儿书读得比我多——”

她看着他笑，低头想了想，深看他，语音铿锵，眼里情深：  
“言必忠信心不怨，仁义在身色无伐，思虑通明辞不专；笃行信道，自强不息，油然若将可越，终不可及。”  
烈枫疑惑，有些不明白她说这段的意思，他抬了抬眉，一脸期待地示意她继续讲下去——  
他眼神晶亮得那么可爱，樱宁忍不住凑近亲了他一口，笑里都是宠溺：“我想取‘君子’的君，望他如你，是个君子。”  
烈枫听见后半句，皱眉淡淡笑着：“也就宁儿觉得我担得上“君子”称呼吧——”  
樱宁移近他些，把自己的手从他手掌抽回，两两握住收在胸腹前，郑重认真：“怎么不是？待人出于忠信，心里不含怨恨；践行仁义，面无骄傲；明理通情，思虑周全，绝不武断；言行一致，行为一贯，从无放弃；那般坦然从容，看着或以为容易，但其实是有多难——”

烈枫看着她，他想，自己在她心中总是那么好——  
他明明有太多惭愧太多不及，什么笃行信道，什么言必忠义，什么通明不专，他哪个有完全做到？甚至还有背道而驰——  
“枫儿，你难道不是这样的吗？”樱宁看他不应，又是强调一遍。

烈枫笑了，他决定点头——  
这十几年里，若他说自己没有那么好，她又有哪一次肯答应，落着眼泪生起气来都是有，到最后他又觉得自己惹了她，心疼怜爱都是无用，说抱歉的话，她都不愿听……

他伸手拨开她落下在肩头的发丝，微笑着道：“嗯，是——这个字好。”  
樱宁无奈：“你——哎，算了，说了你又是不信。”  
他伸出两手揽过她：“信，我信。”  
我信你总是觉得我是最好——  
他吻她发丝：“只这一个字吗？”  
樱宁在他怀里叹了口气，圈了圈他的腰，默了默，终于还是依了他回到之前取名字的话题：“……君宇吧，与‘决远’的音能合上。”  
烈枫很快便应：“好。”

樱宁心里想，这次取名倒是顺利迅捷，想第一胎那两个，却是耗了几个月，都是他在那里斟斟酌酌，又要音合又要字义，她后来也不去管了，因为知道那是他的一份乐趣，如今，他却好像是怎样都好：  
“你不问我为什么是‘宇’字吗？”  
“为什么？”  
他听她问，他便问，他想，她说什么都是可以，她说什么他都会照做。  
“想听你说——”她尾音轻轻拖长。  
“君子心中藏宇宙？”他问。  
她听了也是喜欢：“嗯，枫儿这寓意也极好。”  
烈枫好奇：“那宁儿想的是什么？”  
樱宁笑着，又贴近他些，声音轻巧柔糯，如同熨在他耳边：“你是我的宇宙——”  
说完，她才觉得自己太过肉麻，她一下把脸埋向他胸口，在那里笑得嘴角翘起，又不好意思地蹭了蹭——  
烈枫听她声音，看她动态，不知如何形容心口的感受，好像如少年时的悸动，却又不仅仅如此，那里头还有厚厚的完全不能用语言形容表达的东西，那样重重的坠荡着，随着他的心跳，一下，又一下……  
他轻轻推开樱宁身体，压着胸口起伏道：“我……去给你拿点吃的，晚些你该会饿——”  
樱宁却拉住他：“回来时，你不是叫人带了些，就在那边桌上呢。”  
“我——去喝杯水！”他也真的有些口干舌燥……  
樱宁却没放手，指着旁边：“这里有水——”  
烈枫的手动了动，却是没有抽出，只是避开樱宁眼神，嗫嚅道：“便让我去外头待一会儿，嗯？”  
樱宁却是使了一把力气，烈枫又重新坐回到床上：“外头冷，不准去——”  
她凑过去，抬手抚上他下颌脸颊，让他头低下，眼睛能望向自己，然后再凑近些，嘴唇离开他不到半截手指距离，说话时几乎要蹭着他的：“枫儿，再帮我‘止吐’，嗯？”

他懂了她的意思，却是惊了惊，又退了退，但到底舍不得离开，只得在若即若离里挣扎，他望着她的眼神连着声音一起漂浮：“宁儿，你的身体……”  
樱宁含着抱歉道：“任非说了，其实与上两胎也并无不同，只要我觉得可以，并非不行……是我一直有些顾虑，也让你紧张了……若你还是担心，那我帮你……都可……我不想你一个人……我也想你陪着我……我也……想要你了——”

下一刻，烈枫已经含住她的唇，伸手便扯开了她前头已经松开些的衣服，然后他的唇齿便如攻城略地一般在她脖颈前胸啃咬——  
他也猛然发现，原来自己身体对她的想念是那么强烈，他这段时日明明都没什么闲暇想过这些——  
她一直喜欢他对她的“霸道”，因为这霸道里能将他对自己的渴望显露的清清楚楚——  
只是，这一次，她也忍不住提醒：“慢一些……”  
虽然她的手也正急切地扯开他的腰带，探入他的中衣……

她被他揽着倒向床榻时，身子已经半光裸着，衣服裤子尽数敞开着，他的手抚着她的前胸到腰身在到臀侧，她的双腿也分开，让他在她两腿之间……  
他却停了停移开了自己的下半身到床榻外侧，再将她腿拢起，吻着她的唇，又到耳垂耳廓，说道：“侧过身子去……我在你后面……”  
樱宁会意，笑着转过身子，原本搭在肩头的衣服随着动作尽数落下，肩背的蝴蝶骨微微耸动，让中心脊骨连着颈项那一段更显纤巧，而她腰身延到臀侧的线条，已因着孕事变得起伏明显，在转身间则显得更甚……  
烈枫忍不住揽过她腰身，将亲吻落在她颈后肩胛，吻着吻着又张开手掌，包覆承托着她的小腹，将她下半身带向自己……  
他的手从她的股缝滑入她下身，他的唇啃咬着她的耳后皮肤，吮吸着她的颈间搏动，听见她的呼吸随着他的动作被蹂碾，而那些细碎乱序的呻吟便是对他的激赏，让他越发清晰地感觉到自己身体对她这些时日以来的思念……

“宁儿……我想你了……”  
是，想念，他是那么地想要紧紧抱住她，那是对身体欢愉的渴望，但却远远不止这些——  
樱宁听着有些奇怪：“我……不是一直在……唔……”  
她句子断裂，因着他的手指反复划过揉按她最敏感那处……  
他看着她的身体在他手指的放肆下忍不住颤动蜷曲，心里的得意与渴望、满足与贪婪都在不断交叠：  
“我是说……抱你……”  
“……我也……嗯……”樱宁应着，但已经不想再组织什么语言，只想沉浸于这久违的他的亲近，原来她也是那样想念——  
那是皮肤贴着皮肤私密，又是灵魂缠进灵魂的专属……那样地抚慰着她这些时日以来的担忧，恐惧，辛苦……  
她早该把这些都告诉他的，被他这样抱着，好像什么都可以被融化消除，并化作这熟悉又新鲜的满足与甜蜜……还能期待下一刻必然迭进的欢愉……

他的手指已经滑进她的甬道……那里湿润柔软，可他心里却生出不安，他的按捺着自己，再次确认：“宁儿……你可以吗……”  
她侧头吻他的嘴唇，给了他准允，让他知道她正期待——  
他那样快的没入，叫她身体连着呼吸震动，他能感受她身体的一瞬紧张，他的手掌再一次抻开，承托她的小腹，带着些托起与抚摸……他努力控制着自己的动作，轻柔地，叫她慢慢安心……  
她忽然想起曾经，边感受着他的动作，边问：“怀敬一他们时……我们是什么时候开始这样的？”  
他的心神都在身体动作的慢慢起伏上，努力分出一丝来应她：“五六个月时？”  
“才没……明明三个月不到时就……”樱宁眯着眼睛感受着他慢慢快起来的频率……  
“……只记得……好久……”他下意识地回答着……  
樱宁笑了，她竟然那么清楚地记得那一次：“我还……记得是樱花开着的时候——”  
她提手拽了拽因为他们动作滑动下去的被子，往他身上盖了盖，他却一下子扶着她的腰身加重了一些动作：“嘘——”  
她知道他是要她专心些，她笑着闭上眼，反手探上他同样光裸的腰身，抚着，感受他每一次动作给自己带来的悸动……  
“枫……”他的名字总是不经意间就跑出了口……  
他听见她投入时的唤，又得意又动情地吻她就在他视野下方的肩颈弧线……  
……

 

这一回，他把她喂得餍足，但他从她身体退出时，却带着好多意犹未尽，只是她已然在高潮之后的放松里露出了倦意，竟然不多一会儿便便沉沉睡去。  
他打了水为她清理干净，看着她瘫软睡得香甜的样子，他忽然意识到：诶，她竟然没有再吐诶！——难道，这，真的可以止吐？  
他想着自己都扶额笑了，他上床，伸手抚着她的小腹，忍不住俯下腰亲了一口，再道：“你们今日可都有名字了——往后可都要好好成长，但不许折腾你们娘亲，听见了？”  
说完这句，他又是印了个吻，然后看着睡着的樱宁和她的小腹，笑里都是期待。  
他躺下在樱宁身边，抬手灭了床边的灯以前，又是看了看她眉眼，再笑着搂过她些，好吻她额头，可这动静也让她动了动身子，他静默停止，生怕再有动静她就要醒，但她却只是往他怀里钻了钻，口里含糊一声：“枫……”

他笑着用掌风灭了屋里的灯，拥着她，她的小腹贴着他，就好像她腹中的胎儿贴着他，他闭上眼，想象那两个双生子就团在他俩之间——

他们会保护他们，用他们人生的一部分；  
就像用自己生命的一部分带来他们一样——  
不是指骨血而已，而是含着他们两段人生走到如今的许多许多，是这样的他们孕育了他们——

但，又不是，他们明明是“新生”。

生命是这个世界给他们恩赐，明明也不是白白得来，却好像从来不曾属于他们……  
因为那将是另一段灵魂……

他想起樱宁的形容，他们连在一处，可能长着长着只剩下一个，也可能两个都留不下，还会带来其他凶险——  
但，他们也可能都活下来，他们会有机会在这个人间成长，创造属于他们自己的世界……

樱宁的呼吸拂在他皮肤，暗色里，他只能看清她轮廓，他也忽然想，他与她，在这如同母体子宫的人世间，也是一种“双生”吧？

彼此连接着，也可能失去着，每天都是成长，每天都是死去；  
他们可以对照着彼此，同步着惊喜与忧惧，某一天，甚至是某处藏着的涅槃——

 

【番外·双生】完结

双生一脉，互为有无，  
无中生有，有中生无，  
无因曾有，有终趋无，  
轮回往复，每日为新。


End file.
